


Devil in Lockup

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Officer Morningstar [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer has done something bad and was thrown into lockup. But is everything as it seems to be in this lockup?





	Devil in Lockup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts).



> I decided to turn Officer Morningstar into a series of stories.

Lucifer sat in lockup and glared darkly at the camera. Earlier today he had been driving through town when he got pulled over. He only used his powers a little bit when that didn't seem to work on the officer who saw the uniform in the back seat. "Really its a stripper version of the police uniform. I used it on my girlfriend a couple nights ago." But he was still brought in. He noticed the police station he was being dragged into and he looked towards Chloe who wouldn't look at him. He noticed and it annoyed him greatly and was plotting what he was going to do to her once he got out of here. He had fallen asleep and something changed in here. He didn't know what it was but something wasn't right here. That's why he was now glaring at the camera since lunch was three hours ago and he hasn't eaten anything since then.

After Lucifer was dragged away Chloe handed over tickets to a play. "Thanks, guys. I have Maze for stage two."

The officers smirked softly. "Have fun, Chloe. If I was that guy I would be plotting revenge against you for all of this."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she pulled out her cell phone and texted Maze. 'Stage two is ready to go.'

Dan walked over and shook his head slightly. "You're getting as bad as he is."

Chloe smiled at Dan. "Most likely but I am enjoying myself in this game. Besides I wanted to teach Officer Morningstar a lesson." She said simply as she walked off then.

Dan stood there blinking slightly. "Who the heck is Officer Morningstar?"

Ella laughed softly. "I think its part of a sex game those two play with each other or he started."

Dan shook his head slightly.

It was hours later when Chloe left and headed to an empty building and handed Maze her car keys. "Thanks, Maze."

Maze shook her head slightly. "He's getting very cranky in there."

Chloe smiled softly. "Him and his poor blue balls." She said simply as she walked inside as Maze stood there laughing. She changed her clothes into a hot librarian look and grabbed the handcuff's and wooden ruler as she opened the door holding those two things behind her back. "Officer Morningstar you have been a bad, bad boy today speeding."

Lucifer straight up when Chloe walked into the room. His eyes roamed over her stripping her of all her clothes and melting her into a puddle. "I wasn't speeding Miss?"

Chloe made a tsking sound as she walked towards him as she shook her head slightly. "Hands through the cell."

Lucifer blinked slightly looking at her. "Why are you going to have your way with me?"

Chloe smirked softly. "No your going to be punished."

Lucifer adjusted himself before he put his hands through the bars.

Chloe put the handcuffs on him and smiled. "Good now you can be properly punished." She said right before she opened the door and walked in with her ruler on her shoulder.

Lucifer looked at her sternly. "Is this because I put you in handcuff's and then brought you to multi orgasms in your own home?"

Chloe blushed trying to keep her head on her shoulders as she shifted herself before she pointed the ruler at him. "Behave or your punishment will be worse." She put the ruler at his throat and ran it up very slowly as she spoke to him. "Or is that what you want officer?"

Lucifer gave her his killer smirk as he looked at her. "Maybe I want to take this naughty librarian across my knee and spank her before I read her rights. Before I have a feast on her core." He licked his bottom lip as he looked at her with that wicked grin still in place. "All night long savvy?"

Chloe blushed brightly before she blinked a couple times when he used the word savvy. "Are you a pirate now Officer?"

"Only in the bedroom Miss Librarian."

Chloe smirked softly before she unlocked the cage and walked in and swatted his behind with the ruler. "Behave Mr. Morningstar."

"I thought I was still an officer of the law."

"And what law do you follow?"

"Mine." He chuckled softly.

"Your poor girlfriend." She said simply before she swatted his behind again.

"I don't always listen to my girlfriend but she knows I love her."

"Oh, and how does she know you love her?"

Lucifer turned to face her leaning his head back onto his hands behind him. "I tell her every night before she goes to sleep with me or alone. I tell her, by how I treat her heart and body. I tell her, by how I treat her little urchin who loves me for being me." He said with a wicked grin on his face. "I show her every time I bring her mind-blowing orgasm with either just my fingers or my mouth even both."

Chloe smiled at him as she ran her hands across his chest as she let the ruler fall to the ground. "You think your gods gift to men."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I have my father's gift almost every night in my bed. She stole my heart shortly after I met her." He leaned in towards her. "Its one gift I don't plan to ever be tired of."

Chloe blushed as she looked up towards him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "If we were in hell Chloe I would hardly ever pull out. I would fill you up with everything I am for the rest of time." He said with that wicked grin of his as he looked into her eyes. "Savvy?"

Chloe smirked softly as she gently shook her head slightly. "So you're going to drag me into hell then?"

Lucifer smiled at her. "Yes." He said rather matter of factly as he looked at her. "But that's for thought, later on, don't you agree?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly before she knelt down before him and undid his pants and pull them down his hips to where they pool at his ankle. She reached up and wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroked it very slow.

Lucifer bit his bottom lip as he watched her stroking him. "Vixen." He groaned at her.

Chloe smiled softly before she kissed the top of his cock before she took him into her mouth and started to suck and lick him like he's a lollypop.

Lucifer growled softly. "Tease."

Chloe giggled softly before she moaned around his cock.

Lucifer's cock twitched with a groan.

Chloe happily sucks on him harder than before.

Lucifer flexed his hands and broke the cuff's that were holding him. He moved his hands around to his front. His hands went into her hair as he trusted his cock into her mouth a few more times before he gently pulled her off his cock. He pulled her up by her head before he kissed her deeply on the lips.

Chloe kissed him back before she let out a soft whimper.

Lucifer spun her around until she faced the jail cell. "Hold on." He said in warning as he flipped her skirt up around her face and swatted her behind a couple times before he pulled down her panties around her ankle. He leaned in and started to eat her out.

Chloe clung to the bars tightly as she moaned over and over again. She would get close to coming and he would stop before starting back up again. He did this three more times after the fact before she came screaming his name loudly. "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer licked her a few more times before he licked his lips clean as he sat back and watched her quivering pussy for a bit. "Beautiful." He said with a smile before he stood up and loosen his shirt before he stood behind her he rubbed her pussy with his cock then. "Ready?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No."

Lucifer leaned forward over her back as he whispered into her ear hotly. "Too bad Miss Librarian, you did try to take on an Officer of the law." He put the head of his cock into her opening. "And you will pay for your crimes how I see fit at another time." He said with a smirk before he trusted hard up into her.

Chloe threw her head back and screamed again.

Lucifer kept on thrusting into her over and over again not stopping as his hands came down to swat her behind as he kept on trusting.

Chloe groaned and gasped for breath as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again. "Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked as he leaned in and licked her throat up to her ear before he whispered into her ear. "Oh, I am going to get you back later for this Chloe." He bit her throat causing her to thrust back against him. "You won't know when or where but I will get you back. My poor, poor little pussy." He whispered into her ear before he stilled inside of her. One hand on her hips keeping her tightly against him while his other hand held onto her wrists over her head tightly. He walked them over to the bench before he sat his behind down with her still in his hold and whimpering on his cock. "Ride me." He said hotly in her ear.

Chloe gasped loudly at this new angle and how deep he was inside her. "Hands?"

"No, you don't get your hands. Now get to riding or I will keep you from cumming for a while Chloe."

Chloe moaned before she slowly started to move her hip's.

Lucifer held her hands firmly as his free hand that was on her hips traveled further south as it found her nub and started to rub it and pinch it. "Pick up the pace or else." He said hotly before he slammed his hips up into hers.

Chloe was doing well until he trusted his hips up into her and she lost track of where she was. "Lucifer." She moaned.

"Having troubles keeping up?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe whimpered softly.

"I will get you trained on this in time." He said simply before he kept thrusting up into her over and over again getting harder with his trusts.

Chloe moaned loudly as she felt the hard trusting of the man, or well devil she loves deeply.

Lucifer's trusts got harder and deeper into her.

Chloe threw her head back and screamed again before she came around his cock.

Lucifer trusted a couple more times into her before he came hard and deep within her. After a while of catching his breath, he bent his head and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe swallowed before she turned her head slightly and smiled at him and croaked out. "Good cause you're our flight home." She said leaning back against him.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he helped her to stand up.

They put their clothes to right before Lucifer spoke up.

"Nice double of the jail cell."

Chloe smiled softly. "I did try."

Lucifer bent his head slightly and kissed her on the lips. "The camera isn't read is it?"

"It might be why?"

"I was just thinking it would be nice to have a video for me to watch later on." He said with a grin.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Lets go home Lucifer."

Lucifer took a hold of her hand and walked out to the rooftop. He pulled her into his arms before his wings came out and took them to the sky and to his loft for the rest of the night.

THE END!


End file.
